1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping device with a clamping nozzle for securely clamping valves of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various pumping devices have heretofore been provided for inflating bicycle tires. Since there are many kinds of valves for bicycle tires, e.g., French valve, Japanese valve, and American valve, a so-called "double head" type pump with a switch means has been proposed to be used on these different valves. In addition, clamping devices have been proposed to securely clamp the valves during inflation of the tire. Nevertheless, it still requires manual operation to operate the switch means and the clamping devices.
The present invention is intended to provide a pumping device which may automatically clamp valves of different sizes during inflation.